GhostRiderX59
GhostRiderX59 is one of the most influencial players on Titan. A prolific builder, excelent pvper and Notable Leader. He's never been one to speak loudly and enjoys living a modest life. Pre-Titan Escapade: GhostRider is an imigrant from free-build servers. Leaving because his utilitarian view of building was never appreciated. "A building should be as useful as it looks good." Is his one belief. Free-Build life was bland and unentertaining. He saw it a shame that he built buildings just so other people can look at them and say "wow that looks cool" and never look at it again. His brain is constantly drawing up plans and his hands always seem to be working, laying brick after brick. Creating a story within the stonework. Each building has a story, a purpose, and a soul to acompany it. Thus he left free-build servers in search of better oppertunities that would feed his creative fuel while allowing him to follow his building beliefs. Ghost's First Titan Adventure: His first Time on Titan was immediately after the end of the Vex wars. The server was in ruins with factions spread very thin. He wandered the world seeing ruins of both the Vex and Templars not knowing the stories behind them. His time on Titan was not remarkable and having no Factions knowledge what so ever, GhostRider thought it would be best to get himself banned. An idea that was not a very good idea. Ghost's Reemergence: Ghost returned during the period of Legion dominance following a group of friends urging him to start playing again. Imediately after joining Ghost started conflicts between the Legion chain, which he didn't know were a chain at the time, provoking them to the point where they openly attacked a, dare I say, really shitty starting camp consisting of a tree farm and a chest filled with useless crap. The fighting that ensured was almost complete legion domination. Except for a 4 man fist gang bang on Silianat scoring Ghost a free Diamond sword. Soon afterwards the Legion armies were mobalized and having no power. Ghost fled with the diamond sword in hand accompanied by his greatest friend, who happened to be his brother, AfghanTerrorist. The two fled to a corner of the map where the two lived in caves untill the Legion armies had lost their scent. The following day Ghost started his first faction out in the wilderness, Ironclad. It was used to learn the ropes of factions and learn vital techniques to survival in the violent eruptive world of Titan. Life in Ironclad was quiant and relatively peaceful until Legion forces, Ace and Pineapple, found our little adobe. Our Iron was no match for their Diamond and we were soon defeated. Our dead bodies lay under a burned house. With these aggresive actions Ghost inspired his group of friends to start a faction, Revenge, Thats only purpose would be to destroy whatever we could under the control of the Legion chain. Revenge was a group of close friends that would follow GhostRider to the End! The series of attacks afterwards proved to the Legions that we were a force to be reckoned with. Shortly afterwards the Loyalist war started and the Legions attention was averted from our petty little faction to greater game. The loyalists power was steadily growing and an all out masacre was about to begin... if it weren't for Gielnorian, Leader of the 13th legion at the time but actually a spy for Revenge, talked both sides down and enforced the idea of a server-wide concil. The idea stuck and that ended the first map Ghost ever played on. TNR: Ghost's most prominent time was during the time of TheNewRepublic. Though he was the leader, most considered his close friend Jam9876543 the leader of TNR. Ghost didn't mind that. Ghost was the backbone of TNR inspiring its members to work hard to achieve a greatness greater than the Legions. We set out to build a city. Planned entirely by GhostRider. To be a bastion in the darkness to all noobs of the server. Ghost built the capitol with amazing speed completing it in only a day of work. TNR was headed for great things in the future. Ghost kept TNR together and aimed towards the right goals. Though SPQR was determined to deminish us as a threat. OGOM finished what SPQR started and Ghost couldn't hold his rag tag team of friends together. During the OGOM attack he proved what everyone though was impossible. Killing Nokida. Nokida was never seen slain by another player and was revered as a god and untouchable. Ghost was the first to prove this wrong. Afterwards Ghost chose to sit back and observe as life on Titan moved on. He learned much from sitting back and observing and only plays a major part when needed. He enjoys living a modest life. Category:People